Chōzetsu☆Dynamic!
jest to pierwszy opening Dragon Ball Super. Piosenka jest grana w odcinkach 1-76. Piosenka jest wykonywana przez Kazuye Yoshī. thumb|250px|none Tekst right Japanese Lyrics (TV size) いつか途切れた 夢の続き 始めよう 星を繋げて 宇宙(そら)に扉 描けばいい 新たなステージは 神に挑む場所 強烈☆猛烈☆ダイナミック！ Let's Go! Go! 大パニック 負けると強くなる 身ノ程知ラズには 後悔とか限界とか無いもん 壮絶☆超絶☆ダイナミック！ Let's Go! Yes! 連打キック 浴びせて武者震い スゲエ物語(こと)が 待ってるんだぜ 目からこぼれる 水を　涙と呼ぶなら 胸で燃えてる 炎何と名付けよう? 激しさに輝く… それは"命"だろう 始まりのゴングでリングに　Com'on! ヤバそうな奴とも　Enjoy fighting 不利な戦況でも　電光石火 Sparking!　カメハメ波 強烈☆猛烈☆ダイナミック！ Let's Go! Go! 大パニック 負けると強くなる 身ノ程知ラズには 後悔とか限界とか無いもん 壮絶☆超絶☆ダイナミック！ Let's Go! Yes! 連打キック 浴びせて武者震い スゲエ物語(こと)が 待ってるんだぜ わくわくも超絶(スーパー)なんだぜ スゲエのが　待ってるんだぜ 何もかも　超絶(スーパー)なんだぜ. Japanese Romaji Lyrics (TV size) Itsuka togireta Yume no tsudzuki hajimeyoō Hoshi wo tsunagete Sora ni tobira kakeba ii Arata na sutēji wa Kami ni idomu basho Kyōretsu! Mōretsu! Dainamikku! Let's go! Go! Daipanikku! Makeru to tsuyoku naru Minohodo shirazu ni wa Kōkai toka genkai toka nai mon Sōzetsu! Chōzetsu! Dynamic! Let's go! Yes! Renda kikku! Abisete mushaburui Sugē koto ga Matterun daze Me kara koboreru Mizu wo namida to yobu nara Mune de moeteru Honoo nan to na tsukeyō? Hageshisa ni kagayaku... Sore wa "inochi" darō Hajimari no gongu de ringu ni Com'on! Yaba sō na yatsu tomo Enjoy fighting! Furi na senkyō demo denkō sekka Sparking! Kame Hame Ha! Kyōretsu! Mōretsu! Dainamikku! Let's go! Go! Daipanikku! Makeru to tsuyoku naru Minohodo shirazu ni wa Kōkai toka genkai toka nai mon Sōzetsu! Chōzetsu! Dynamic! Let's go! Yes! Renda kikku! Abisete mushaburui Sugē koto ga Matterun daze Waku-Waku mo Sūpā nanda ze Sugē no ga matterun daze Nanimokamo sūpā nanda ze English Translation Lyrics (TV size) Let’s start the continuation Of the dream that was once interrupted Just draw a door in the universe Connecting the stars altogether And the brandnew stage will be The place where we challenge the gods Intense ☆ Violent ☆ Dynamic! Let’s Go! Go! A huge panic Losing makes us stronger Not knowing our place means that we have No regrets, limits or anything like that Sublime ☆ Super ☆ Dynamic! Let’s Go! Yes! A barrage of kicks I give, trembling with excitement An awesome story is waiting for us Polskie tłumaczenie (TV size) Zacznijmy kontynuację naszego snu Który był niegdyś przerwany Tylko namaluj drzwi na niebie Łączące gwiazdy Nowy etap Gdzie będziemy wzywać bogów Intensywny gwałtowny dynamiczny ! Chodźmy! chodźmy ! ogromna panika Przegrana czyni nas silniejszymi Nikt nie zna naszej lokalizacji Znaczy my nie mamy żalu lub granicy Wspaniały przewyższający dynamiczny! Chodźmy! tak! niech grad wykopów Runie w dół i zadrży adrenaliną Wspaniała historia czeka na nas Pełne polskie tłumaczenie Zacznijmy kontynuację naszego snu Który kiedyś został przerwany Po prostu narysujmy drzwi na niebie Podłączone do gwiazd Nowy etap To jest miejsce, gdzie wyzwiemy bogów Mocno! Gwałtownie! Dynamicznie Dalej! Chodźmy! Ogromna panika Utrata czyni nas silniejszymi Nie znamy swojego miejsca To znaczy, że niczego nie żałujemy ani nie znamy granic Wielki! Niedościgniony! Dynamiczny! Dalej! Tak! Zablokujmy kopnięciami Padający deszcz i drżenie z adrenaliny Niezwykła opowieść czeka na nas Łzy są tym czego wołamy Woda spływająca z naszych oczu Więc jak powinniśmy to nazwać, Te płomienie płonące w naszych sercach? Ostro świecące... To musi być życie Chodź i stań na ringu kiedy usłyszysz dźwięk gongu Ciesz się walką z tymi niezwykłymi facetami Bądź szybki jak światło, kiedy walka nie przebiega na naszą korzyść Lśniący! Kamehameha! Mocno! Gwałtownie! Dynamicznie Dalej! Chodźmy! Ogromna panika Utrata czyni nas silniejszymi Nie znamy swojego miejsca To znaczy, że niczego nie żałujemy ani nie znamy granic Wielki! Niedościgniony! Dynamiczny! Dalej! Tak! Zablokujmy kopnięciami Padający deszcz i drżenie z adrenaliny Niezwykła opowieść czeka na nas Nawet te emocje są super Coś niezwykłego czeka na nas Wszystko jest super Galeria Dragonball Super - Chouzetsu Dynamic (Full Version)|Pełna wersja pierwszego openingu do Dragon Ball Super - piosenka jest wykonywana przez Kazuye Yoshī. Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Ścieżka dźwiękowa Kategoria:Artykuły bez ilustracji Kategoria:Piosenki serii DBS